Corrupción en el ministerio
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: 4 años pasaron.La misma red de corrupción maneja el mundo magico:el periodico,san mungo,gringts,etc. En un intento por obtener el poder del ministerio una mujer es asesinada. Draco y hermonie buscando la veradad encontraran algo más. DracoHerm HarryGiny
1. El ataque en el ministerio

RESUMEN 

Luego de la sangruienta guerra Voldemorta ha sido derrotado y la mayoría de los mortifagos han sido capturados. Sin embargo dentro de la elite de magos que antes ostentaban el poder hay quienes no ven con buenos ojos que los nuevos heroes, fieles partidarios de la Orden del Fenix, entren al ministerio. Una nueva batalla se desata entre quienes quieren asegurar sus privilegios en el nuevo orden y quienes buscan una completa reestructuración del viciado sistema. En este ambiente alguien ha ido demasiado lejos y una ministra esta muerta. Mientras descubren en quienes se puede confiar surgira el amor entre esta extraña pareja... Será Draco digno de confianza al final?

CAPITULO 1

**EL ATAQUE EN EL MINISTERIO**

Hermione estaba exhausta tendida en una camilla en un pequeño cuarto junto a muchas pociones apiladas y etiquetadas. La castaña acababa de graduarse de medimaga y era su primera semana en el prestigioso hospital San Mungo. Había sido una sorpresa su nombramiento pues aunque la guerra había terminado hace algunos años aún pesaba la "Sangre" en lo que a puestos de elite se refería, y trabajar en el piso de emergencias era el trampolín para los grandes cirujanos. La muchacha no se daba tregua para demostrar que se merecía el puesto pero el cansancio le había ganado. Casi se quedaba dormida cuando escuchó las voces alarmadas de los demás doctores al otro lado de la puerta.

- Harry potter dices?- Dos enfermera entraron a todo correr a la habitación en busca de unas pociones para quemaduras purulentas- … fue en una misión y lo han mal herido…

La joven medimaga no pudo oír más porque las enfermeras corrían a toda prisa. Hermione salió de la habitación para saber como estaba su amigo. En la entrada principal se habían aparecido un grupo grande de paramédicos que traían varios heridos. Entre el alocado proceder de los sanadores pudo observar dos esmeraldas perdidas en el espacio que eran internadas en pabellón.

- Si quiere ser útil apártese del camino y atienda a ese hombre- El jefe del piso la reprendió severamente y luego desapareció llevando a una mujer que se convulsionaba directo al quirófano.

El hombre que le habían señalado tenía una profunda herida en el hombro que sangraba profusamente.

-Que fue lo que provocó la incisión?- Preguntó a un paramedico mientras chequeaba los signos vitales del joven.

- No lo sabemos pero fue hace unos veinte minutos aproximadamente- 

-La condición es estable – Hermione dio un leve movimiento a su varita y la camilla se empezó a deslizar por el aire en dirección a la habitación 134 – Necesita 25 ml de poción restauradora antes de poder tratar esa herida- la alborotada cabellera desapareció en un recodo del pasillo mientras el paramédico corría a buscar lo que ella había pedido.

Demoró muy poco en terminar de atender al paciente, en parte porque le lesión era poco profunda y en parte porque deseaba saber noticias de Harry. Si algo le pasaba al ojiverde Ginny no se lo perdonaría. La castaña se molestó.

¿Cómo es posible que Ron dejara que algo así le pasara a harry?- habían salido juntos en esa misión. De pronto se percató que no sabía si Ron había venido con ellos, ¿estaría bien o aún se encontraba en el ministerio?

Hermione llenaba apresuradamente la ficha cuando se percató del nombre del paciente. -  
"Draco Malfoy"… Hermonie lo miróa directamente al nacarado rostro desfigurado por el dolor. El Slytheriano había heredado los negocios de su padre, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía entonces en el ministerio? Volvió a mirar el papel como si no pudiera terminar de convencerse. El nombre se leía claramente. 

- pero que demonios hacía ese hurón en medio de aquel ataque???- Había hablado en voz alta sin querer.

- No puedo creerlo… - Draco apenas reincorporándose arrastraba las palabras- de todos los ineptos de este mugre hospital me tenía que tocar la Sangre Sucia amiga de cararajada Potter y del pobreton Weasley.

Hermione se enfadó con el rubio por el comentario pero debió reconocer que ella había empezado. De pronto su cabeza volvió a funcionar y recordó que aún no sabía nada de Ron ni de Harry.

- No te levantes – Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, chequeó los signos vitales por última vez y lo trató de escrutarlo con la mirada. – pronto vendrá una enfermera a revisarte – Hermonie salió rumbo a la puerta pero no aguantó las ganas de regresarle el cumplido al rubio platinado

- Por cierto, fue esta "sangre sucia" como tu dices la que te salvó el pellejo huroncito. Pero guardate los agradecimientos… no quiero que te envenenes y luego tener que venir a curarte otra vez… hay cosas verdaderamente importante como para perder el tiempo contigo.- Herm cerró la puerta tras de sí segura que Malfoy se había quedado con un improperio atravesado en la garganta. Respiró hondamente y fue a averiguar sobre sus amigos.

Dos horas más tarde la situación en el hospital estaba más tranquila. Aunque la pobre Agata Slubern, la mujer que convulsionaba había muerto en la intervención.  
- Hermi!!!!!- Una pelirroja agitaba la mano haciendole señas para que se acercara. La medimaga se acercó a Ginny, seguramente estaba esperando noticias de harry.

- Estará bien.- respondió antes de que sus preocupados ojos formularan la pregunta- Solo fue un poco de veneno pero nada grave.

- Uuuuf – La joven suspiró. Aún cuando Harry continuaba apartandola para no ponerla en peligro Ginny no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera él.

- Ginny sabes algo de Ron? Es que no ha aparecido por acá asi que no se si…-  
- Tranquila mi hermano está bien, tuvo que encargarse de custodiar a los dos sospechosos que atraparon y aún los están interrogando. Pero no sé más… el muy desgraciado no quiere darme ninguna declaración.

- Muy bien hace en no decir nada. De seguro el ministerio…Oye!!!! … como has podido entrar acá? – Hermonie la miraba acusadora- Se le ha negado la entrada a todos los reportero, incluso los del profeta, hasta que se aclare el incidente.

- Bueno tu sabes que yo no soy cualquier reportero, use por ahí mis influencias- La joven sonrrió pícaramente

- Querrás decir que has usado tu amistad con Harry para poder estar acá.- Ambas sonrieron cómplicemente pues más de una vez habían entrado gratis a los Pub más importantes por ser amigas del famoso Harry potter.

- Bueno bueno- añadió la castaña- Harry no despertará hasta mañana por la poción que le han dado. Si me esperas que termine de hacer mi ronda nos vamos juntas.- La chica Weasley asintió y herm se perdió entre los pasillos.

Solo le faltaba un cuarto por revisar el 134. Entró y encontró la cama vacía. Perfecto!!!... en su primera semana y ya había perdido a un paciente… y como si fuera poco… uno que bien podría resultar sospechoso luego de la investigación.

Se acercó a las sábanas para tocarlas y el profundo olor de la loción a madera del rubio le llenó los pulmones. Aún estaba tibia lo que decía que no debía andar muy lejos. Unos fríos ojos le quemaron en la nuca y se volteó a ver. Quedó impresionada con la imagen del adonis que se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta del baño. La pálida piel enmarcaba esos ojos grises y profundos como el mármol. Los desarrollados músculos se dejaban ver por el saco que llevaba abierto y sin camisa.

- Que patética Sangre sucia. Si querías tocarme no hacía falta que acariciaras las sábanas.- Draco la miró de arriba abajo, por primera vez se percató que la desgreñada comelibros había cambiado en esos cuatro años y ahora era toda una mujer.

El rubio titubeó por un segundo frente a esas curvas que lo miraban sonrojado. No supo porque esa timidez de la chica le agradó pero antes de dejar entrever ese sutil desliz de su mente agregó- Si querías sentirme puedes quedarte con mi camisa, no necesito algo agujereado y lleno de sangre- Acto seguido se la tiró a la cara con desprecio.

Bajo la blanca tela rajada el pelo de la joven parecía crisparse de indignación. El rubio estaba divertido con la escena y ya se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando unos furiosos ojos café lo fulminaron.

- Quien mierda te crees que eres Malfoy!!!- Hermione estaba pálida de cólera mientras se desembarazaba de la camisa del joven. Se paró entre él y la salida y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

- Soy un Malfoy, ten cuidado que mi nombre todavía vale mucho en los altos círculos- Tomó fuertemente el brazo de la sanadora para apartarla con brusquedad cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro.

- Tu herida aún necesita cuidado- dijo mientras se soltaba de su mano, aún con el hombro tan maltratado ese acto le dejaría unos feos moretones mañana.

- Apártate de mi camino- El rubio se había acercado peligrosamente a la castaña y la miraba con ojos fríos e inexpresivos- o voy a hacer que tu reciente promoción a este piso sea la más corta de la historia.-

- Acuéstate en tu cama- la voz de la chica sonaba temblorosa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que la acababan de promover?, tomó aire y agregó retomando su postura – Mira Malfoy, por mi que te mueras desangrado en medio de la calle, pero mientras siga siendo el medimago encargado de tu salud debo cumplir mi deber. Así que te quedas en reposo hasta que a mi se me dé la regalada gana de darte el alta… ¿Quedó claro?!!.- La mirada chispeante de los ojos castaños hicieron retroceder al rubio.

Nunca nadie lo había desafiado así, menos una sangre sucia. Eso le divertía y le fascinaba, mas no por ello se dejaría mangonear de esa manera, dio un paso tentativo hacia la salida y la bruja agitó suavemente la varita en el aire.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Draco la miraba dubitativo. En cierta manera le intrigaba saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la Diosa que tenía en frente de él.

- No pienso hacer nada… ya lo he hecho- una suave sonrisa crispo la comisura de los labios de la chica cuando dos paramédicos entraron por la puerta. – El señor Malfoy quiere fugarse del hospital contra la recomendación del Sanador tratante. Por favor atenlo a su cama y denle 50 ml de poción tranquilizadora.- Con aire triunfante dejó la habitación mientras el Rubio gritaba a sus espaldas.

- Te vas a arrepentir Granger!!!!... ya vas a ver!!!!!- Malfoy tenía los ojos desorbitados por la humillación. " Ya vas a ver Castaña" decía para sí. "Pronto desearás ser tu la que esté atada"… una idea muy tentadora le cruzó por la mente y luego de eso se dejó recostar en la cama sin más miramientos.

- Que fue eso???? – Preguntó Ginny mientras oía los gritos desde la sala de espera.  
- Ese Malfoy que no ha cambiado nada… sigue igual de arrogante el muy imbécil… acaba de recibir una gran herida en el ataque y quiere marcharse…. Quien se cree para pasar sobre mi autoridad… a nooooo… aquí si que no..-

- El Hurón??? Que hace acá???- La cabecita de Ginny empezó a funcionar a 100Km/hr- No me digas que ha estado en el ataque del ministerio.

- Haaaa… sabía que no podía fiarme de ti – Había dicho más de lo que debía y de seguro su amiga lo publicaría en la edición de la mañana… como una "fuente anónima"- No pienso decirte nada del ataque de hoy… ya vamos al casa que lo único que quiero es dormir. 

Las chicas se aparecieron en las puertas del departamento de solteras que compartían y hasta que se durmieron Ginny no dejó de intentar sacarle información.


	2. El verdadero caso tras el asesinato

mmmm parece que no tenemos mucho publico por ahora... igual les dejo el segundo capitulo... los misterios empiezan a develarse pero solo para dejar paso a más intrigas todavía...

* * *

Capitulo2

**EL VERDADERO CASO TRAS EL ASESINATO**

****

La tenue luz del Alba se colaba por al ventana y el joven rubio empezaba a abrir suavemente los ojos. Desconoció donde estaba en un comienzo hasta que los sucesos del día anterior empezaron a llegar lentamente a su memoria.

Llevaba siguiendo a Ágata Slubern por muchos días esperando un descuido de ella, se había incluso colado al ministerio bajo el manto de la noche tratando buscando una luz de debilidad en la dura ministra. Siempre fue tan recta y fría al tratar los temas de gobierno que sabía que debía ser paciente antes de …

Un Golpe secó en el suelo seguido de un Paff… dos círculos concéntricos de humo liliáceo y Cuatro hombres aparecieron en medio del pasillo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien se apareciera en el ministerio? … ¿que había pasado con todos los encantamientos de seguridad? … Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron y no pudo escuchar las primeras palabras que estos cuatro hombres cruzaban con Ágata. Se maldijo mentalmente por ese irreparable error. Los rayos de luz brillante irrumpieron en la oscuridad junto a las voces que proferían los brujos. Cuatro contra uno no era lo que el llamara equitativo y menos si atacaban a la mujer antes que él obtuviera lo que quería de ella. Lanzó dos desmaius en dirección donde venían las voces pero una daga le atravesó el hombro. El frío metal se disolvió en su piel dejándolo muy mal herido. Sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies y caer de rodillas sobre la fría piedra. Le pareció escuchar a la lejanía, en un modular distorsionado, la mujer le gritaba una declaración ininteligible, el rubio sabía que debía ser algo importante por la premura de sus palabras. Antes de perder la conciencia divisó ese rostro lleno te terror de la señora Slubern pidiéndole ayuda.

Trató de frotarse la sien para entender lo que le había dicho pero sus manos estaban sujetas al barandal de la cama.

- Pero que demo..????? – se detuvo al recordar el encuentro con esa sucia enmarañada de la sabelotodo.

- En realidad ya no es tan desgarbada… y definitivamente estos cuatro años le han hecho muy bien– aunque fuera una sangre sucia no podía evitar que su hambre seductora le hiciera imaginarla desnuda. Llegó también a su mente el rostro ruborizado de la castaña al haberla sorprendido tocando su cama. Esa asquerosa se veía tan frágil y dulce aferrándose las manos nerviosamente. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había reaccionado con esos recuerdos y pudo sentir el palpitar bajo su cintura. Increíble como esa bruja se le antojaba cada vez más hermosa y seductora.

Reparó nuevamente en las ataduras y finalmente todo se vislumbró frente a sus ojos. La discución de el día anterior y las palabras de la castaña que lo condenaron a las ataduras. El pequeño estremecimiento que había provocado Hermione se transformó en odio y en indignación. El seguía siendo Draco Malfoy… y nadie…absolutamente nadie le decía que hacer. Por un momento el deseo de vengarse le hizo alejarse de sus preocupaciones, se deleitó imaginando todas las perversas maneras en podría hacerla sucumbir ante él sin lograr decidirse.

-¿Qué pasa aqui? – La voz de la enfermera sonaba desencajada al entrar al cuarto y ver las amarras que retenían a ese hombre tan importante como si fuera un criminal. Se acercó para atenderlo

- ¿Esta Ud. bien señor Malfoy?

- Te parece acaso que estoy tomando el sol?... – la estupidez con que la mujer lo miraba lo exasperaba – es obvio que no estoy bien! … idiota – murmuró – bueno vas a soltarme o es que ni para eso eres capaz.

- Es que la sanadora tratante aún no ha llegado y necesito… pues-

- Dime una cosa… acaso no existe un jefe de piso que tenga un poco más de cerebro? –

A pesar de la guerra, de los juicios a toda su familia, de la humillación de ser salvado por San Potter y sus amigos, aún así, Draco no había abandonado esa chispa de arrogancia y soberbia en la mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Entonces Malfoy no tiene negocios con el ministerio… ajá… - Ginny hablaba con la cabeza de su jefe que se doraba a fuego lento en la chimenea a gas.- Claro no se preocupe… ya tengo contactos en el hospital para averiguarlo – "Tener contactos en el hospital" era lo mismo que decir Hermonie Granger.

Una vez que la peliroja se alejó del fuego le sonrió a la joven sanadora – No sabes lo placentero que es ver a tu jefe entre las llamas… lástima que no sienta dolor.

- Ginebra Wasley!!! – Herminone chillaba horrorizada pro el comentario de su amiga

- No te pongas así… y volviendo a lo que me contabas ayer... como fue que el hurón salió herido en el ataque al ministerio?

- Aunque supiera como pasó no te lo diría, sabes que no podemos hacer declaraciones.

- Haaaa… entonces admites que el hurón estuvo en el ministerio la otra noche – Hermione bufó enojada, su amiga siempre lograba hacerla hablar.

- Entonces… - Ginny seguía pensando en voz alta como si nada hubiera pasado. – Tenemos a un "respetable" hombre de negocios, con el historial familiar de mortífagos más impresionante que hay. Sin ningún proyecto con ministerio pero que – según confirma una fuente anónima - ayer a las dos de la mañana estaba en medio del fulminante atentado contra Agata Slubern. - Su vuelapluma se agitaba frenética siguiendola a todas partes de la habitación mientras Hermonie sin querer fruncía el seño.

- Fulminante? Antes de publicar tu historia sensacionalista averigua bien lo que pasó. – La pluma se detuvo en secó mientras que su dueña entrecerraba los ojos.  
- Mi jefe acaba de decirme que en un comunicado especial Fredric Awanther, el jefe de piso que recibió a la mujer, declaró que la bruja había llegado muerta a la sala de urgencias – Hermonie no daba cabida a lo que oía, ella misma había visto a Ágata convulsionar, estaba grave pero con vida.

- Hay algo que quieras acotar hermi???- la voz melosa de la muchacha frene a ella estaba ávida de una aclaración. Sabía bien que las redes de poder se extendían en muchos y distintos orbes, incluso en Hogwarts… que en San Mungo alguien estuviera metiendo su mano negra no le sorprendía.

- Estoy retrasada… nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo y te digo como sigue harry– La castaña trató de escabullirse de su amiga pero esta fue más veloz.

- Averigua también como está nuestro Huroncito… no vaya a ser que resulte no ser tan "respetable" ese mortífago después de todo. – A hermonie se le encogío el pecho al recordar que tenía que soportar sus duros insultos otra vez.

"Vamos que no soy una niña y ya no estamos en el colegio" – pensó. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – " Debe estar muy molesto esta mañana. Tanto mejor así, se lo tiene merecido". – Salió con renovada confianza y no perdió su buen humor hasta que llegó al hospital.

- Doctora Granger, el director quiere hablar con Ud- una enfermera le dio el recado sintiendo lástima por ella. Hermione tragó saliva y se dirigió al ascensor para subir al último piso. No podía ser nada bueno.

- No señorita, no es arriba. – La mujer de blanco agregó en un susurro – Esta acá, en el cuarto 134.-

La muchacha podía sentir todas las miradas que la seguían mientras daba vuelta el pasillo. Con mano temblorosa tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró. Las cosas no eran como lo imaginaba, eran mucho peor. El director de San Mungo estaba sentado junto a Draco como si fueran viejos amigos, el Jefe de piso la miraba con odio y el rubio platinado sonreía sabiéndose vencedor.

- Puede explicarnos porque un hombre que debía cuidar amanece hoy amarrado a la cama como si fuera un animal – La gélida voz de su jefe inmediato la remeció. Parpadeó cansinamente tratando de encontrar la manera adecuada de decirlo. Se había presentado una vez contra el mismísimo Voldemort así que tres hombres sobrevaluados no la amedrentarían.

- El señor quiso abandonar ayer el hospital y yo no consideré oportuno…-

- Me parece que alguen que lleva tan solo unos días en emergencias no puede darse el lujo de tomar tales juicios sin consultar con migo primero! Además como es posible que se marche sin informarle a su superios que un hombre tan importante había sido internado? – Fredric estaba más molesto por haberse enterado por las enfermeras que por que el rubio hubiese estado amarrado. Hermonie dudó un poco antes de responder con la voz baja.

- Ha estado en un incidente que aún está bajo investigación, mientras no se determine su participación en los hechos esta bajo custodia – La castaña repetía mentalmente todas las cosas que había escuchado decir a sus amigos mientras estudiaban para auror. El Director del hospital se levantó con paso calmo y se paró junto al enfermo. Con voz autoritaria que no daba lugar a réplicas acotó.

- Yo doy fe que el señor Malfoy se encontraba allí solo por coincidencias del destino – Por primera vez observó al rubio. Vestía ropa limpia, una sedosa camisa negra con unos pantalones gris que marcaban el contorneado cuerpo del rubio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella y la desnudaban con la mirada. Hermione se sintió ultrajada y volvió a los días de escuela cuando medirse con el Slytheriano era parte de su instinto de sobre vivencia.

- Entonces que demonios hacías allá hurón!!!! – La castaña perdió al compostura frente a esa penetrante mirada azul sobre su busto.

- Cuide de no abusar de su suerte señorita – Fredric levantaba la voz mientras su rostro enrojecía – Si no fuera por el Señor Malfoy hace mucho rato que estaría fuera del hospital. – Ella no podía creer lo que oia… ¿Draco Malfoy, ese Draco Malfoy había intercedido por ella para que no la despidieran?

- Como ya le he dicho a tu jefe – Draco se levantaba de la cama hablando con excesiva calma – Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es algo que les incumba – Tomó la chaqueta sobre su hombro y enfiló camino hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó junto a la joven que lucía aún contrariada se acercó peligrosamente y le susurro

- Aunque si quieres averiguarlo…- Aspiró el aroma de su cabello con un respingo de naríz – Paso por ti cuando salgas. – Un escalofrío la recorrió encendiendo algo nuevo en su ventre bajo.

Los dos hombres no pudieron oír porque esas palabras estaban dirigidas solo para ella. En cambio vieron a un hombre rozar seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la sanadora y esta ruborizarse hasta la punta del pelo. Obviamente que frente a esa imagen no podían pensar nada bueno.

-------------------------------------

La mañana avanzó rápidamente y la castaña trataba de no pensar en el incidente cuando dos cabezas rojas se acercaron caminando por el pasillo.

- Ron, Ginny!!!.. ¿Qué hacen por acá?.. pensé que no te vería hasta el almuerzo.  
- Es que tuve que venir acompañando a mi hermanito que está muy preocupado por su mejor amigo – Otra vez la reportera había logrado esquivar la barrera mágica que resguardaba la entrada de quienes cazaban la noticia. Ginny simplemente era una maestra para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. Herminone aveces creía que su amiga sabía oclumancia porque incluso podía burlas el escrutinio de ese potente hechizo.

- Hermonie como está harry? – Ron lucía pálido y preocupado.  
- Siganme debe haber despertado hace poco – Los tres magos entraron a una habitación con un fuerte olor a amoniaco y poción fortalezadora.

- Harry que bueno verte bien – Ron corría junto a su amigo mientras a Ginny se le arrancó una imperceptible lágrima de alivio.

"Tal vez en realidad su preocupación por Harry era más importante que su historia y haber podido entrar no se debía a su capacidad para ocultar sus pensamientos" – pensó Hermione examinando el informe en la cama del ojiverde y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Cuando puedes salir de acá?... El atentado fue en realidad un artilugio muy bien planeado. – Ron hablaba a tropezones y no podía esperar para darle las nuevas a su compañero –Tenemos una buena pista pista... es muy probable que Agata… - Los ojos chispeantes de harry lo detuvieron.

El joven Weasley se dio vuelta para encontrar que era lo que a harry le molestaba. Casi había olvidado que su hermana estaba junto a ellos escuchando cada palabra de lo que decía. Fuera de ser una reportera Ginny tenía una facilidad increíble para meterse en problemas y el hombre de los ojos verdes no soportaba ponerla en peligro. Darle información no era más que poner la tentación sobre la mesa y ella no era capaz de resistir.

- Ya lo se… ya lo sé. Solo vine a ver si te encontrabas bien – la voz de Ginny se quebró un poco, tomando su bolso se lo colgó en el hombro y se dirigió a la salida – La comida de hospital es malísima, iré a la cafetería a traerte un zumo de calabaza para que te repongas. – Todos sabían que mentía, su voz la delataba, pero no dijeron nada.

Harry… - Herminé por fin se sintió en confianza para salir de su duda - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, y no me digas que es simple rutina porque sé es algo más. – Ron miró a la castaña apesadumbrado, por más que quisiera tener la voluntad de Harry y alejarla a ella también de todo peligro no podía. El temple de su amiga siempre había sido fiero y decidido, en cambio él …

- Que es lo que sabes Hermione? – la muchacha miró a su amigo convaleciente y empezó a relatarle lo que sabía.

-… Entonces Ginny me dijo que El jefe del piso había informado que Agata había llegado muerta, pero con mis propios ojos de testigo te aseguro que eso es mentira. Por otro lado Draco Malfoy apareció acá y estoy segura que también estuvo en el ministerio. Cuando Fredric lo interrogó se negó a dar explicaciones y el Director del hospital lo cubrió. Sin mencionar lo desesperado que estaba anoche por abandonar San Mungo antes que llegaran los Aurores a hacer preguntas. Por último en este informe dice que tu herida en el brazo es producto de una quemazón pero ayer te dieron un brebaje para controlar un envenenamiento … eso no sale en el informe y… y… - La sanadora se estremeció al sentir como dos tímidos dedos le acallaban los labios mientras ron le guiñaba el ojo.

- Y es una lástima harry que todo esto sucediera justo cuando ibas a pedirle a Ginny que volvieran…- un gritito ahogado se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Esa era la confirmación que buscaba. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita la puerta se abrió de golpe y descubrió a una pelirroja que escondía infructuosamente algo en su bolso.

- RONAL!!!!!...- La chica había enrojecidó a más no poder. Entre la vergüenza y el odio a su hemano su piel se confundía con su cabello. – No era necesario que dijeras esa estupidez si ya sabía que estaba tras la puerta.

El gran espectáculo que brindaba la Ginny en el marco de la puerta había desviado completamente la atención del tema principal. Los muchachos se deshacían en disculpas mientras la chica se acercaba hacia ellos hechando chispas.

- Ginny… vacía tu bolso! – Hermione había tomado la cartera de la chica antes que ella pudiera alejarla y de adentro sacaba un par de orejas extensibles.

- Cuanto has escuchado?? – Harry la miraba furioso, por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de meterse en problemas.

- Ya sabes que lo he oído todo, para qué preguntas. – Ya sin nada que ocultar se sentó junto al ojiverde que se estremeció sintiendola tan cerca de él.

- y bien?? – Hermione quería saber en que estaba la cosa.

- Es que tu nunca te enteras de nada hermi – La chica se acomodó la túnica y empezó a hablar – Las redes de influencias se están cerrando sobre el ministerio. Algunos Magos no quieren que se renueve la sangre en el pode porque demasiados negocios turbios están en juego. Como supongo que sabes en una semana se propondrá una moción para remover al actual primer ministro – Ginny suspiró al darse cuenta que su amiga tan inteligente en verdad no sabía nada – El punto es que un voto en este minuto puede inclinar la balanza y nadie sabía cual era la postura de ágata, entonces si sabemos que era lo que ella pretendía sabremos quienes trataron de asesinarla… y digo "trataron" porque está claro que no lo lograron. Aún así alguien terminó el trabajo dentro de este hospital.-

- y tu como sabes todo eso???? – Harry miraba boquiabierto a la muchacha sentada en el borde de la cama.

- Tengo mis contactos querido – Unos ojos verdes fulminaron a Ron queriendo matarlo.

- Lo siento mucho harry… pero tu sabes que ella es muy persuasiva.-

- Ya bueno después se echan la culpa para decidir quien le ha dado más información – hermonie estaba impaciente por la interrupción – ahora sigue contando. - La pelirroja continuó.

- Todo sería más fácil si se hubiese sabido quienes son los posibles candidatos para primer ministro porque así sería mejor definir quienes pertenecen a cada bando. Sin embargo sabemos que en esto hay involucrado algunos mortífagos que aún no han sido atrapado y por sobre todo los de "vista gorda"… y entre ellos el Director de San Mungo – Hermione frunció el seño sin comprender.

- Vista gorda hermione – Ron le aclaró – Son magos que no apoyaron a Voldemort pero dejaban que los mortifagos hicieran cosas bajo sus narices sin decir nada. Unos por miedo otros por interés, lo importante es que todos ellos se hicieron de mucho prestigio en el actual régimen. El Director por ejemplo antes trabajó en el ministerio de Salud y tuvo una carrera.. digamos.. meteórica. De ahí saltó misteriosamente a ocupar el puesto en el que está ahora tan solo unos meses antes de la caída de Voldemort.

Luego de meditar un poco sobre todo lo que acababa de oir Hermione continuó - Que pasó entonces con los sospechosos del ataque?? –

Harry estaba incómodo mirando a Ginny, sabía de sobra que la peliroja estaba archivando todo en su memoria para despues sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- HARRY!!!!! – Gritó esta ofuscada – que te importa si me entero ahora o me entero después… de todos modos voy a averiguar lo que están haciendo, siempre lo hago. – derrotado por el peso de la verdad asintió.

- Dos estaban muertos cuando llegamos –Ron aclaró en tono bajo – una maldición imperdonable… sabemos que bellatrix estaba involucrada. Se le ha buscado por cielo mar y tierra pero tenemos sospechas que algun hombre poderoso la está escondiendo. De los tres hombres que quedaron atrás dos no recuerdan nada y el tercero acaba de salir del hospital con la protección del Director.

- Malfoy… - hermonie estaba armando todo el rompecabezas - ¿ y quienes son los posibles nuevos ministros? – Todos la miraron extrañados – Vamos… no se les ocurre pensar que quien ha quitado del camino a Ágata tiene a alguien esperando por ocupar su silla y definir la votación?...

- será lo primero que busquemos en cuanto me den de alta – El ojiverde no dejaba de asombrarse de la mente sagaz de su amiga- Rayos hermi debiste ser de los nuestros.

- Entre estar matando gente v/s Salvando vidas pues me quedo con lo segundo… alguien tiene que equiparar la balanza con Uds dos del otro lado. – Ambos sonreían complacidos por el cumplido mientras en la mente de Ginny una luz de alegría irradiaba desde el fondo de los ojos.

- Debo irme… hay algo que debo hacer!! – Sin despedirse de nadie salió corriendo hasta perderse por los pasillos del hospital.

- De seguro que se nos adelanta Harry! – Rón recogía las cosas con rapidez – una vez en el marco de la puerta agregó – Si no tenemos pistas creo que puedo colgarme de lo que ella sabe por una vez… voy a seguirla y te digo que averiguo.

- Hermi…- Harry le tomó la mano y la miró a los hojos – Necesito que tramites mi alta.  
- No puedo hacerlo estás a cargo de otro interno y sería saltarse el procedimiento y la investigación y..-

- Vamos!!!, Sabes que Ginny irá corriendo a meterse en problemas y esto no un asunto fácil como para que Ron pueda solo con él -

- No harry… tu tienes que descansar…. Será mejor que le pidas ayuda a alguien más en el departamento de aurores.

- Es que no se si puedo confiar en nadie más…- harry se mordía el labio de preocupación, empezar a escarbar tanto bajo los secretos no traería nada bueno.

- Está bien… dame diez minutos – Hermine se apresuró a llenar la ficha y cruzar los dedos que su suerte no la abandonara

* * *

y que les pareció? ... verdad que se veía muy seductor nuestro Draco ... huuuy... si quieren verlo desplegar sus armas de seductor no se pierdan el proximo capitulo...

bueno les dejo por ahora y que tengan sueños rubios


End file.
